the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Mayors of Lewisham
Metropolitan borough (1900-1965) * 1900-01: Theophilus William Williams * 1901-02: Theophilus William Williams (second term) * 1902-03: William Brown * 1903-04: George Septimus Warmington * 1904-05: Thomas White * 1905-06: Arthur William Hiscox * 1906-07: Ernest Cantelo Burt Philpott * 1907-08: William Burrell * 1908-09: Henry Percival Stebbing * 1909-10: Edward Ball * 1910-11: Henry Adolphus Baxter * 1911-12: William Henry Le May * 1912-13: Robert Gordon Brew * 1913-14: Robert Jackson * 1914-15: Robert Jackson (second term) * 1915-16: Allan Hume Nicholl * 1916-17: Allan Hume Nicholl (second term) * 1917-18: Allan Hume Nicholl (third term) * 1918-19: Allan Hume Nicholl (fourth term) * 1919-20: Harry Chiesman * 1920-21: Thomas Richard Roberts * 1921-22: Charles Henry Dodd * 1922-23: Charles Henry Dodd (second term) * 1923-24: James Frederick Griffith * 1924-25: James Frederick Griffith (second term) * 1925-26: Edwin William Hayes * 1926-27: Albert Edward Webb * 1927-28: Henry John Furneaux * 1928-29: John Thomas Hallinan * 1929-30: Charles Gale Bryant * 1930-31: William James Creagh * 1931-32: William James Creagh (second term) * 1932-33: William James Creagh (third term) * 1933-34: Albert Edward Webb (second term) * 1934-35: Joseph Hetherington * 1935-36: Joseph Hetherington (second term) * 1936-37: Joseph Hetherington (third term) * 1937-38: Charles Henry Dodd (third term) * 1938-39: Henry Edwin Brown * 1939-40: Henry Edwin Brown (second term) * 1940-41: Henry Edwin Brown (third term) * 1941-42: Henry Edwin Brown (fourth term) * 1942-43: Henry Edwin Brown (fifth term) * 1943-44: Henry Edwin Brown (sixth term) * 1944-45: Henry Edwin Brown (seventh term) * 1945-46: Walter Richard Owen * 1946-47: Herbert James Brooks * 1947-48: John Thomas Cummings * 1948-49: John Thomas Cummings (second term) * 1949-50: George Rowland Durston Bradfield * 1950-51: Stafford Wilson Moys * 1951-52: Harold Moxley Pinnel * 1952-53: George Thomas Harman * 1953-54: Donald Alfred James Draper * 1954-55: Charles Tucker Braithwaite * 1955-56: * 1956-57: Alfred Anderson Hawkins * 1957-58: Thomas Albert Burch * 1958-59: Frederick Alfred Fisk * 1959-60: John Alfred Cox * 1960-61: Maurice Richard Butler * 1961-62: Lesley Howard Moody * 1962-63: Daisy Hurren * 1963-64: F.B. Page * 1964-65: T.I. Bradley London borough (from 1965) From the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_mayors_of_Lewisham The Mayor of Lewisham was a position first established in 1965 with the creation of the London Borough of Lewisham. It replaced the mayors of the metropolitan boroughs of Deptford and Lewisham. A directly elected mayor of Lewisham was established in 2002 and the position was renamed as the chair of council. | |- | valign="top" | 1994 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1990 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1986 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1982 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1978 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1974 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1971 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1968 council | | |- | valign="top" | 1964 council | | |} Category:Local government Category:Lists of London mayors